To Love Unconditionally
by Sailor Heartache
Summary: Read it and find out!


  
To Love Unconditionally – By Sailor Heartache  
Dianap@lunap.com  
"I don't know, maybe we should just leave. I mean, if Darien actually   
shows up I don't want to be here." Serena said her eyes roaming the room to see   
any glimpse of the man who had dumped her less than a week ago.  
"Come on, Sere! You've been in your room for four days straight you need   
to have some fun! Besides Andy told us that Darien wouldn't show up at this   
party. So relax already!" Came her friend's reply as she headed out to the dance   
floor with a cute brown haired guy.  
"Sere! Are you having fun?" Andrew asked as he pushed through the crowed   
to stand beside her.   
His girlfriend had just dumped Andrew, like Serena, but for Andrew the   
easiest way to move on was to party nonstop. Serena would have rather stayed   
home in front of her computer listening to sappy love songs and reading Pride   
and Prejudice, but unfortunately Lita agreed with Andrew and had drug her all   
the way here just to sit in the back of a loud room with a lot of drunk college   
guys.  
"Oh yeah! This music is great!" She lied not wanting to make him feel bad.  
"Okay! I'll dance with you later, right now I see a really sexy girl by   
the punch! If I'm lucky she'll get drunk!" Andrew said as he headed towards the   
girl.  
Serena rolled her eyes and eyed the punch with an evil eye, she was just   
beginning to wonder if maybe getting drunk on spiked punch wouldn't be so bad,   
when HE showed up. Of course, she didn't see him walk in because she was still   
pondering the vodka content of the punch – in fact she didn't see him till he   
was right beside her.  
Of course, he didn't have to ponder how much vodka was in the punch   
because he was already drunk – very drunk. "Serena, what are you doing here?"  
Her eyes widened and suddenly it didn't matter how much vodka was in the   
punch, she needed it and she needed it now. "It's a party, Darien. What do you   
think I'm doing here? And aren't you violating your own rule? You're less then   
two feet away from me."  
He watched her lips as the first cup of punch quickly drained from the   
glass and she grabbed another. Oh how he had missed her! It's amazing what   
tequila can do to a lonely soul. He felt so free from his worries and doubts,   
they didn't matter now. "You look beautiful."  
Unfortunately, she didn't take the comment the way he hoped. In a matter   
of seconds he was holding his cheek which was beginning to burn.   
"Darien, I haven't got a clue what you're trying to pull, but I can't   
handle your games anymore. Just leave." She spit out as she downed the fourth   
cup and began to feel a little tipsy.  
He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "I'm not playing any game with   
you. I'm only trying to show you how much I love you."   
She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, "Darien, for those of us who   
have memories, you dumped me exactly four days ago. Why should I trust you now?"  
He smiled evily, "Because kisses don't lie."  
Bending down he gave her a soul-searing kiss that left her in a state of   
utter helplessness. He knees were suddenly too wobbly to stand on, and her heart   
was pounding so fast she could hardly breath. Suddenly it didn't matter after   
all she loved him, and the vodka was slowly pulling away all questions or   
worries she had about what was going on.  
Before she could even comprehend what was happening he was carrying her   
away, down a hall and into a room she didn't recognize. "Darien, what are you   
doing?"   
He growled in impatience as he locked the door and sat her on the bed.   
"What do you think?"  
And all thoughts drained away, it didn't matter, she loved him.  
^_^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Maybe it was the sun that woke her or maybe it was the pounding headache   
that was lost somewhere between her two ears. Of course, when she opened her   
eyes she found more questions. She was naked, and someone was next to her –   
what had happened last night?  
A cold fright settled upon her as she realized who was next to her, and   
then suddenly she remembered everything. She had to get out of here before   
Darien woke up – NOW.  
Jumping around the room she threw on all her clothes and ran out of the   
room straight into Andrew.   
"Sere? What are you still doing here?" He paused as he noticed her   
frightened state, "What's wrong? What happened?"  
Suddenly she started crying and hugged Andrew, "Somewhere else, anywhere   
else and I'll tell you."  
Silently he lead her out of the frat house to the Crown Arcade – and into   
the back room. "What happened, Sere? Tell me." He said as he gave her a cup of   
hot chocolate and sat down on the couch.  
"He showed up, Andy. Right after you went off after that girl!" She paused   
as if remembering, "He was drunk, I didn't know what to do so I just started   
drinking the punch, but then he was kissing me. I couldn't have stopped him if I   
wanted to."  
Andrew watched as she broke down crying, and he held her. "Sere, did you   
have sex with him?"  
She nodded her head buried in his arms, and she cried and cried until she   
fell asleep.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Darien awoke sometime later as his stomach rebelled and he threw up all   
over the floor of the room. He looked around slightly confused, but quickly   
concluded that he could think after he got his daily cup of coffee. So he got   
dressed and walked to the Arcade.  
As he sat down at the bar he looked around for Andrew, "Hey Andy, get me   
your best hangover remedy and a cup of coffee."  
Andrew looked over at Darien, "Don't you even want to know where she is?"  
Darien looked up at Andrew, "She who?"  
Andrew looked at him in wonder, "That's cruel, Dare. Who do you think?"  
Impatiently he shrugged, "I haven't got a clue what you're talking about,   
but do you think you could hurry with the coffee. I woke up with a bad hangover   
and in some frat house, I don't even remember how I got there."  
Andrew stared at him, had he really drank that much alcohol last night?   
Darien hardly ever got that drunk, but he had been depressed lately. What was he   
going to tell Serena?  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
When Serena woke up again, it was dark, and Andrew was sitting beside her   
obviously waiting for her to wake. "Hey Andy, what's the matter?"  
Andrew jumped a little startled because he hadn't noticed her wake.   
"Serena, I saw Darien today. He came by after he woke up for a hangover cure."  
Andrew noticed that her eyes darkened when she heard his name, "What did   
he say Andrew?"  
He sighed and looked out the small window, "He must have been really   
depressed last night, Sere. He drank so much that he forgot everything." He   
looked her straight in the eyes, "He doesn't remember a thing."  
Suddenly all Serena could do was cry. That meant that he probably hadn't   
wanted to get back together with her at all, he had just been too drunk to   
remember he broke up with her.   
In five seconds, Andrew was there holding her again. Telling her   
everything would be okay, but they both knew it wouldn't be. Andrew understood   
because Rita had dumped him for no reason at all, just as Darien had dumped her.   
She knew for a fact that Andrew probably loved Rita just as much as she loved   
Darien.  
"I have to go home, Andy. My mom's probably worried sick, and I need to   
lie down and think…. For a long time." She whispered a few minutes later when   
her tears had subsided.   
"Okay, but I'm going to walk you." He pulled on his jacket and handed   
her's to her.   
In silence the walked the five blocks to her house, and when they got   
there he stopped her before she walked in. "Sere, what do you want to do? Do you   
want him to know?"  
She smiled through all the pain that she was feeling, "He doesn't love me   
anymore, Andy. He doesn't want anything to do with me, so I'm not going to tell   
him anything. Some day he might remember on his own."  
Andrew couldn't smile no matter how hard he tried, "Come to me, Serena. If   
you ever need anything."  
This time she found it in her to give a real, small but real, smile. "I   
know, Andy, you'll always be my onii-chan."  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
It started a few weeks later, when she realized that she had skipped her   
period and had thrown up all of her breakfast for the past three days. That's   
when she ran to the arcade.  
She took little notice of the fact that Darien was sitting by the bar, and   
went straight to Andrew. "Andy, I have to talk to you."  
Andrew looked at her and smiled, "Just a second, Lizzy will be here in a   
few minutes to take over."  
That's when she noticed Darien, of course it didn't really matter she had   
no business with him, but seeing him pushed her over the edge. "NO, Andy I have   
to talk to you, NOW!"  
Andrew frowned at the urgency in her voice and quickly pulled her into the   
back room. "What's wrong, Sere?"  
She looked around making sure the doors were shut and that nobody could   
hear them. "Andy, I think I might be pregnant."  
And Andrew fell to the floor in a dead faint.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Outside Darien was wondering what was going on. Serena had been really   
upset about whatever it was she had come to talk to Andrew about, and since when   
did Andrew and Serena ever talk in private?  
Of course, part of him was telling him that it was his fault that Serena   
didn't want to talk about something important in front of him. At the same time   
part of him was jealous that she had moved on so quickly. Was she going out with   
Andrew now?  
It didn't matter, he had made sure that it wasn't his business anymore. He   
wouldn't put her life in danger. No matter how much he loved her….  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Andrew gulped down the glass of water Serena had handed him and looked at   
her, "Have you been to the doctor's office yet?"  
Serena shook her head, "I don't want to go alone, I wanted you to come   
with me." She looked at him pleadingly, "Please Andrew, you're the only one I   
have left!"  
Andrew nodded, "When?"  
She smiled, but it was a scared sort of smile. "In ten minutes, but it's   
just down the street."  
He nodded again, "Lets go."  
They walked out of the room, but Lizzy still hadn't arrived. Andrew looked   
around, "Darien? Could you watch the counter until Lizzy gets here? Tell her I   
had to go out with Serena."  
Darien didn't even get the chance to agree before the two were running   
back through the front doors and down the street.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
The doctor smiled at Andrew and Serena as she walked back into her office   
with the results in her hand. "Serena, Andrew, the results were positive. You're   
pregnant."  
Serena fell into Andrews arms, and began crying. She had thought she was   
out of tears thought she would never cry again, but she was wrong.  
The doctor looked at Andrew, "May I ask why your girlfriend is so upset?"  
Andrew looked at the doctor, "She's not my girlfriend." He paused and   
looked at the shaking girl in his arms. "Her boyfriend dumped her a few weeks   
ago, and has ignored her ever since. He says he doesn't want anything to do with   
her."  
The doctor smiled sympathetically, "Have you thought about an abortion? Or   
maybe putting the baby up for adoption?"  
Serena looked up, "I couldn't do that, it's not the baby's fault that we   
don't get along, and I always wanted kids this is just a little earlier than I   
had originally planned."  
The doctor was impressed with her maturity, most fifteen year old girls   
who were pregnant and the father didn't want part, went straight to the abortion   
and regretted it later in life. "Would you like me to talk to your parents?"  
Serena frowned, "No, but thank you anyway. We'd better get going Andrew."  
He nodded and the doctor handed her some pamphlets and some vitamins. "I   
want you back in here soon."  
Serena nodded and left the office with Andrew. They walked silently until   
they got to the park, and sat on one of the benches under a great cherry blossom   
tree.   
"What are you going to do, Serena?" Andrew asked.  
She looked around the park, at all the peaceful birds and trees, "I don't   
know. As soon as my father finds out he'll kick me out of the house, and even my   
mother won't be able to stop him."  
"Are you going to tell, Darien?"  
She was silent for a few minutes, and for a second he thought she wasn't   
going to answer. "I can't. I don't want him to come back just because I'm   
pregnant, I want to know that he loves me. He probably wouldn't believe me   
anyway."  
Andrew watched her with amazement, he had known that Serena was more   
mature than most of her friends gave her credit for, but even he wasn't as   
mature as she was now.  
"I really don't know what to do, I don't have anywhere to go. I'll have to   
find a job." She mumbled off as if making a list.  
"Serena, tell them it's mine." She looked at him confused, "Tell everyone   
the baby is mine, you can move in with me. I have two extra rooms, we can even   
make one into a baby room."  
She sat there shocked for a while, "But Andy, are you sure you want to do   
that? It's going to be a lot of responsibility, and my parents are going to hate   
you. Plus do you really think you could live with me?"  
"Serena, we told each other when we were eight that we'd always be best   
friends. That no matter what we would stick together, I guess this is the test   
of that promise. I may not love you like you want Darien to, but I do love you   
like a sister and I would do anything for you."   
She smiled, "Well, this is going to be one strange little family!"  
And suddenly she felt a lot happier than she had in months, and she   
didn't care that having a baby would put a whole lot more responsibility on her   
shoulders. No, now she would have someone who would love her unconditionally.   
  
Part A  
  
Serena had been right when she said that her father would kick her out as   
soon as he found out. Actually he gave her two options, one was get an abortion   
two was get out of his house. She had chosen two, and directly afterwards she   
had moved into Andrews house.  
Her mother had been a lot more understanding, she had been upset at first,   
but eventually she realized she didn't want to lose her daughter so every Monday   
they had lunch together when Ilene would bring Serena something for the baby and   
tell her how much she loved her.  
No matter how hard it got Serena told herself she would not cry anymore,   
she was going to put Darien and everything else behind her for her baby. Now she   
only lived for it.  
Andrew had agreed that it would be best for her to home school herself   
then try to pass the test to skip 9th grade instead of taking the year at   
school. She hadn't seen the girls since the party, and part of her didn't want   
to part of her thought that they were a link to Darien that she needed to keep   
buried. So she ignored them and avoided them to the best of her ability.   
Fortunately, they were so busy with their own lives they hadn't even noticed   
when she moved or stopped showing up to study sessions.  
For her own part she had started working a shift at the Arcade, she had   
wanted to work full time but Andrew had refused and said half day was more than   
enough in her condition. In her free time she took up cross-stitching in order   
to decorate the baby room.  
In order to keep their story true, they had also told Andrew's parents the   
story, but his parents were much more receptive. They accepted that Andrew and   
Serena had made a mistake, and that they were taking responsibility for it. So   
every weekend they ate dinner at his parents house.  
Everybody else was still in the dark.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
The doors to the Crown Arcade opened with swish as the autumn breeze blew   
crisp air into room. Serena smiled, after all that had happened she was still   
more happy than she had been two months ago.  
"Can I have a cup of coffee, Andrew?" Darien asked as he plopped down in a   
chair and put his head on the table not even checking to see if Andrew was   
there.  
Serena smiled reluctantly, she had promised herself to put everything   
behind her, for the baby. So no matter how hard it was she was going to be nice   
to Darien. "Sorry, Darien, Andrew won't be here for another ten minutes. If he's   
on time that is." She said as she sat his coffee down in front of him.  
Darien's head snapped up, "What are you doing here?"  
Serena arched her eyebrow at him, "I work here, Darien. I have for about a   
week now."  
Darien looked at her questioningly, "Why would you need to work?"  
Her mind screamed with excitement that he was so close to her, that he was   
talking to her and not ignoring her, but he knew nothing. She wouldn't fall for   
him again so easily.  
"I have my reasons."  
He gave her a sarcastic smile, "If you say so."  
Deciding he had obviously talked to her more than he should have, because   
he turned back to his coffee and didn't speak another word until Andrew came in.   
"Hey, Andy."  
Andrew looked up from where he was sitting his stuff down in the floor,   
"Oh, hey Dare."  
Serena joined them after handing a milkshake to a little boy, "I   
have to go Andy, I have a doctor's appointment in twenty minutes." She kissed   
him on the cheek, "I'll see you at home!"  
"Bye!" He shouted after her as she ran out of the door.  
Darien starred at Andrew for a full ten minutes before finally managing to   
get out, "What did she mean by 'I'll see you at home'?"  
Andrew looked up guiltily, he had forgotten that Darien didn't know. What   
was he supposed to tell him?  
Darien eyed him with suspicion, "Tell me the truth, Andrew."  
"She's living with me." He answered.  
Darien narrowed his eyes, "Why?"  
"Her father kicked her out of her house." He answered, praying he wouldn't   
ask anymore questions.  
Darien looked confused, "Why would he do something like that?"  
Andrew looked around for somewhere to hide, he didn't want to be the one   
to tell Darien. He was pretty sure that Darien still had some pretty strong   
feelings for Serena, otherwise how had this happened in the first place?  
"ANDREW!"  
He looked away, "Darien she's pregnant."  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
"So, Serena, would you like to see the first picture of your baby?" Dr.   
Marthson asked as she rubbed the gel over Serena's stomach.  
Serena nodded happily.  
Dr. Marthson put the device on her stomach and suddenly the room was   
filled with the baby's heartbeat. The doctor listened carefully as if   
contemplating something then studied the picture.   
Turning the monitor so that Serena could see it she pointed to two round   
blobs, "Serena, you're having twins."  
Serena's face broke into a large grin, "Wait till I tell Andrew! He's   
going to faint, again!"  
The doctor laughed and printed off the first picture of her babies, and   
suddenly she couldn't wait to hold them.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
"HOW? WHO? WHERE?" Darien shouted as everyone in the arcade turned to   
stare at the two.  
Andrew eyed everyone until they calmed down and turned back to their own   
business. "I think you know how, Dare."  
Darien watched as Andrew slumped down in a chair, "It's yours isn't it?   
You knocked her up!"  
Andrew looked sharply at Darien, "I didn't knock anybody up, but yes it's   
mine."  
Darien wasn't sure what to think, he was incredibly jealous that she had   
moved on so fast. That she had already forgotten him, but that was his fault   
wasn't it. He had been the one who broke it off because of some stupid dream.  
"What does she have to say about this?" He questioned calmly, as if a slab   
of ice had been put on his shoulders to keep him from hurting anyone.  
Andrew looked over at his best friend, he had known him since Jr. high,   
even when he had introduced the two he knew they were made for one another. Him   
asking about Serena proved this, Darien never asked about girls. He didn't care,   
except for Serena.  
"She's happy about it, the first thing she said when the doctor asked if   
she wanted an abortion was 'no I always wanted children, it's just a little   
sooner then planned'."   
Suddenly the doors to the arcade opened again and Serena ran in and   
jumped up next to Andrew. "Look! Look!"  
Andrew chuckled and took the picture she was offering, and took a close   
look at it. Then another look, and another, then finallly asked, "Serena, why   
are there two heads?"  
She smiled and said excitedly, "We're having twins!"  
Thunk!   
Serena looked at Andrew as he fell to the floor in a dead faint, and began   
laughing until she was rolling on the floor.   
Somehow Darien couldn't be surprised by any of this, it was almost as if   
deep down he had already known. "Serena, why in the world are you laughing so   
hard?"  
Smiling she swallowed all her laughter, "I was at the doctors office, and   
I told her that when Andrew found out he was going to faint!"  
Somehow this wasn't as funny the second time round.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Six Months Later (Serena is 7 months pregnant)  
"Serena, I have to go to Osaka." Andrew calmly explained as he handed her   
a strawberry shake.  
She looked up shocked, "But Andy, I don't know if I want to stay here   
alone."  
He smiled, "Sere, I know that's why Darien's staying over here with you."  
"Darien? I don't know, Andy. What if something happens?" She whispered.  
"Trust him, Sere. Trust him."  
  
Part B  
  
Darien sighed, how had he let Andrew talk him into this? Sure he hadn't   
had any dreams about Serena since she moved in with Andrew, but he also knew for   
sure that he'd finally lost her forever. After all, she was having his best   
friend's babies!  
Of course, he couldn't even bring himself to tell her the truth, that he   
had loved her that he would always love her. No, he had to hide from the truth,   
and from her, but he had promised himself he would tell her before he left.   
"Darien would you pass me the white paint?" Serena asked as she moved   
around the room finishing the painting job that she and Andrew had started.   
It was beautiful, the walls were sky blue, and on the ceiling they had   
painted clouds. The crib was white with a sky blue quilt. It was so peaceful   
that Darien felt like he could stay here all day.  
"Here," He handed her the paint, "By the way, why did Andrew go to Osaka   
in the first place?"  
She looked over at him, "He didn't tell you?" He shook his head, "Well,   
Rita called and said she was interested in getting back together and he rushed   
down there."  
Darien looked at her curiously, "That doesn't bother you?"  
"What? Him and Rita getting back together?" She wiped some sweat off her   
forehead, "No, why should it?"  
He shook his head in wonderment, "You're having his children Serena, don't   
you love him?"  
"No, and he doesn't love me. We never did, his heart belongs to Rita." She   
said as she finished painting the last cloud. "I need to take a shower."  
He reached out and grabbed her arm, "Wait, Serena!" He looked her in the   
eyes, "Tell me, what about you? Who has your heart?"  
She closed her eyes, "You know the answer to that question Darien, you've   
always known."  
Suddenly she doubled over in pain and a gush of water made her feet wet,   
"DARIEN! We've got to get to the hospital! NOW!"  
"What about Andrew, he has to be here! It's to early, you're going to have   
to wait!" He started blabbering in panic.  
"Darien, think about what you just said. I'm having these babies NOW!"  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
"We're almost there, Serena! Okay, give me a big push!" The doctor watched   
and signaled that she could stop, "The head is out, come on one more big push   
and you'll be done with the first one."  
Silently she gripped Darien's hand and pushed with all her might as the   
first baby was born. "You have a beautiful baby girl! Now rest for a minute."  
Sighing she relaxed and let go of Darien's hand.  
Darien watched in wonderment as they cleaned the baby and handed it to   
Serena. He had seen how calm and peaceful she had been as she gave birth to the   
first twin, and suddenly he realized how much he wanted those children to be   
his. How much he loved Serena, and how stupid he had been to dump her in the   
first place was only beginning to sink in.  
"Serena, I have to tell you something."   
She looked up at him still panting and out of breath, "What?"  
"I know I'm not perfect, and I know I've hurt you more than I can imagine,   
but I need you to know that I love you. I've always loved you." He whispered in   
her ear.  
Her eyes widened and she was about to give him a kiss when all the sudden   
every machine in the room started to beep, and the last thing she saw was   
darkness.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Andrew arrived five minutes later with Rita in tow to find Darien pacing   
around the waiting room. "Darien, why aren't you in there with her?"  
Darien sat down, and did something he hadn't done in a long time. He   
cried, "Something happened, Andrew. They're having to do a caesarian section to   
get the baby out, but they haven't figured out what's wrong with Serena."  
Andrew sat next to him and almost started crying himself, "What about the   
other baby?"  
He closed his eyes, "They got the first one out before anything happened."   
An hour later a doctor walked into the waiting room and patiently   
explained that the second baby, a boy, was just fine. Serena had, had a severe   
allergic reaction to the painkiller she had been given, but she was going to be   
fine too. They could see her when the doctors got through examining her.  
After that everybody relaxed and went to see the babies.  
Darien watched as Andrew looked at the babies for the first time, "You   
want to know something, Andrew?"  
Andrew looked up at him, "What?"  
Darien looked at the two babies side by side, "I wish, they were mine."  
Andrew looked him over, "Look at them, Darien." He did, and then he   
noticed the boy had black hair. Both Serena and Andrew were blond there was no   
way they could have a black haired child. "They are yours Darien, do you   
remember that day you came to the arcade with a hangover and couldn't remember   
what you did the night before? This is what you did. Serena didn't want you to   
come back to her only because she was having your children, so I acted like they   
were mine."  
And suddenly Darien did remember, he remembered tequila and vodka spiked   
punch, and everything else.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
When Serena woke up she could feel his tears in her hair, and feel him   
breathing into her ear.   
"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault, I never should have left   
you in the first place." He mumbled not knowing she was awake, "I love you so   
much, I don't think I could face life without you. Serena, I remember. I'm so   
sorry, I took advantage of you, I don't even deserve you, but I'd do anything if   
you come back. Please."  
"You don't have to beg you know, I could never leave you for long." She   
whispered shocking him, "I don't regret anything, I don't know what I would've   
done without my babies."  
Darien watched her with amazement, "I love you so much Serena. So much."  
She smiled, "I know, I love you too."  
  
Epilogue  
  
Serena smiled as she walked into the babies' room, above one crib in pink   
elegant cross-stitching read 'Chloe Terra Chiba' and in blue above the second   
read, 'Stephan Endymion Chiba'.   
She smiled knowing that since she was only fifteen she shouldn't be so   
happy about already having two children, but it didn't matter she loved then   
almost more than life itself.  
Two arms snaked their way around her, "Serena, I have to ask you   
something."  
Smiling she turned around to face him.  
Getting down on one knee Darien finally proposed to the woman he loved,   
and he knew they were going to live happily ever after.  



End file.
